My Baby Bear
by mydreamss
Summary: Langsung baca aje dahh Hunkai Bxb Jongin bottom Sehun Top


**My Baby Bear**

* * *

 **Pairing: HUNKAI, Sehun X Kai**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and others**

 **Warning: BL, Hunkai shipper area**

* * *

 **Ini hanya cerita iseng yang saya buat, tadinya ragu mau post ini tapii ya sudahlah :D. Happy Reading and sorry for typo ...**

* * *

Mentari pagi telah bersinar dengan indahnya, memamerkan biasan cahaya yang sangat menakjubkan, tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh bagi pemuda manis yang masih terlelap dengan nyamannya, pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh pemuda tampan yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jonginie" Oh Sehun nama pemuda tampan itu yang memanggil nama pemuda manis yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Kim Jongin atau yang lebih sering Sehun sebut dengan bear atau nini itu adalah nama pemuda manis itu.

"Uri Jonginie, My baby bear, nini nya sehun" panggil Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat buat menggemaskan, tetapi tidak menimbulkan efek apa apa, dan itu membuat Sehun terkekeh geli melihat beruang kesayangannya yang tidak terusik sama sekali.

"Sudah hampir siang sayang" Sehun berujar dengan memberikan kecupan di bibir sexy milik Jongin. Dan cara itu sangat ampuh, akhirnya Jongin membuka matanya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Sehunie mengecup bibir nini? nini kan belum menyikat gigi tauu" rengek jongin dengan memajukan bibir sexynya itu

"haha tidak apa sayang, bibir mu masih tetap manis kok" rayu Sehun yang mendapatkan pukulan manja dari Jongin.

" Ayo bangun, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan dan segelas susu untuk beruang pemalas ini" ajak sehun dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Hmmm nini masih mengantuk hunie" rengek Jongin yang hampir merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ke kasur, tetapi Sehun lebih cepat menahan pergerakkan Jongin itu.

"tidak sayang, kau butuh sarapan, dan bukannya kita akan pergi jalan jalan hari ini kan" jelas Sehun yang membuat Jongion membuka matanya dengan semangat dan berteriak "Yeayy Jalan Jalan"

Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat bayi beruang kesayangannya itu, "Tapi hunie, Gendong yaaa" mohon Jongin dengan menunjukkan aegyo nya

"haha astaga kenapa sih beruang manisku ini sangat manja hemm" Sehun terkekeh dan segera merentangkan tangannya "Yeayy ayo kita mandi hunie" ajak Jongin yang sudah ada di dalam gendongan koala Sehun, Sehun hanya terkekeh untuk menanggapi ajakan Jongin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

skip

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sehun dan Jongin mandi dan sarapan, sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil yang Sehun kendarai. Sehun terkekeh melihat Jongin yang sangat bersemangat membacakan rencana rencana yang sudah dia buat untuk hari ini.

" hunie, hunie tau tidak, kemarin baekkie bilang kalau chan hyung mengajak baekkie berlibur ke kebun binatang, sepertinya seru hunie, apa kita kesana saja ya?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang snagat menggemaskan

"apa kau yakin bear? apa kau tidak akan menangis saat melihat jerapah?" tanya sehun dengan nada menggoda

"mmm waktu itu nini bukan takut tau, tapi hanya terkejut" bela Jongin sedikit ragu

"Jadi... kita ke kebun binatang atau ke dufan?" tanya Sehun memastikan

"dufan saja deh, dari pada harus bertemu jerapah menyebalkan itu" ucap Jongin dengan mengrucutkan bibir nya

"haha baiklah tuan putri" kata Sehun dengan mengusak gemas kepala Jongin

"oya hunie apa perjalanan kita masih jauh?" tanya Jongin

"yah lumayan, kenapa bear apa kau bosan?" tanya Sehun memastikan

"nini mengantuk" jawab Jongin dengan wajah polosnya

"haha baiklah baiklah sekarang nini tidur ya, nanti hunie bangunkan oke" Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus surai lembut Jongin

Belum lama dari Sehun yang mengijinkan Jongin tidur, si beruang malas itu sudah terlelap dengan nyaman, astaga Sehun bingung kenapa beruang nya ini sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

skip

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di Dufan.

" Bear kita sudah sampai" Sehun membangunkan Jongin, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama seperti tadi Jongin segera mengucek mata nya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang terus memandanginya.

"apa kita sudah di Dufan? mengapa cepat sekali? nini kan baru tidur sebentar" protes Jongin

Sehun cengo di buatnya, bagaimana tidak jarak apartement menuju Dufan itu menghabiskan waktu 2 jam sendiri, dibilang baru sebentar, ingin rasanya Sehun mengigit pipi gembil beruangnya itu.

" yasudah jadi atau tidak kita main hem?" tanya Sehun

"ishh jadilah hunie masak udah jauh jauh gak jadi sih" protes Jongin dengan memajukan bibirnya

"baiklah tuan putri, ayo kita keluar" pasrah Sehun

"nini pria sehun, kenapa selalu menyebut nini tuan putri sih" omel Jongon sembari kelaur dari mobil mewah milik Sehun

"iya iya nini pria kok" padahal dalam hati Sehun bilang "mana ada pria yang merengek dan menggemaskan seperti dia"

"Ayoo hunie jangan lama jalannya" Jongin tarik lengan berotot Sehun agar lebih cepat lagi jalannya

Setelah mereka sampai di depan loket , Sehun langsung memesan 2 tiket masuk. Setelah itu Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin untuk masuk.

"oke sekarang kita mau main apa dulu" tanya Sehun

"Es krim dulu" jawab Jongin cepat

"hah, memang sekarang di dufan ada wahana es krim ya?" Sehun bingung

"huniee maksud nini kan kita beli es krim dulu tau"

"oohh beli es krim dulu" jawab Sehun dengan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal

Sehun merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang tidak nyambung dengan ucapan Jongin tadi.

"baiklah nini tunggu di sini, biar hunie yang mengantri, ingat jangan kemana mana, jangan mau di ajak ngobrol orang asing, janagan menerima apa pun dari orang asing, pokoknya tetep anteng duduk di sini, paham" Sehun memperingati Jongin, dan hanya di angguki oleh Jongin

"jadilah anak pintar mengerti" Sehun usak rambut halus Jongin sebelum melangkah untuk membelikan es krim.

Sehun telah menghilang dari pandangan Jongin, sekarang tinggal dirinya sediri walau banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang melewatinya, Jongin edarkan pandangannya menlihat sekitar, hingga ia melihat anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Ingin Jongin menghampiri bocah yang sedang menanggis itu, tapi ia teringat akan pesan yang Sehun berikan, ah tapi dia juga kasian melihat anak itu, dan dengan tekat yang bulat Jongin pun menghampiri anak itu

"hai adik manis, mengapa menangis? dimana orang tua mu?" tanya Jongin sembari menyeka air mata anak tersebut.

"hiks... i-ibu ku ta-tadi hiks ada di sana" jawab anak itu dengan menunjuk wahana bianglala

"yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita cari ibumu?" tawar Jongin, yang mendapat anggukan dari anak itu

Jongin menggandeng anak itu menuju pusat informasi, disana mereka akan lebih cepat menemukan ibu dari anak itu. Sesampainya di pusat informasi Jongin segera memberi tahu petugas bahwa ada seorang anak yang hilang dari orang tua nya.

Setelah beberapa menit, ada seorang ibu muda yang menghampiri mereka dan menangis bahagia karena anak mereka ketemu. Hah Jongin lega melihatnya.

"Terimakasih telah menolong anak saya" ucap ibu muda itu tulus

"kakak terimakasih sudah membantu aku menemukan ibu" kata anak itu sembari mengecup pipi Jongin. Jongin yang di kecup pipi nya hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut anak kecil itu.

"sama sama, lain kali hati hati oke" kata jongin sembari berdiri "kalau begitu saya harus pergi, permisi" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ibu muda itu Jongin segera berlari menuju tempat awalnya tadi, tapii.. sepertinya Jongin lupa tadi ia lewat mana yaa?

"aduhh nini dimana coba ini, hunnie nini takut" Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh, ingin sekali Jongin menangis, ah sekarang dia yang tersesat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah mendapatkan satu cup es krim coklat di tangannya, Sehun melangkah dengan terburu untuk menuju beruang manis nya itu, tapi ketika sampai di tempat dimana ia meninggalkan beruangnya itu Jongin tidak ada di sana, Sehun panik, Sehun kalap, Sehun bingung, astaga

"dimana beruang nakal itu" maki Sehun dengan berlari kesana kemari mencari beruang nakal itu "aish lihat saja kau beruang nakal" seringai Sehun sembari tetap mencari Jongin yang menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

wkwkw apaan nih

gua nulis apa

maafkan aing yang khilaf ini :D

Jangan lupa review nya oke ^^


End file.
